


Jukebox Ficlets

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: A collection of unrelated David/Patrick ficlets.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most recent chapter is E 
> 
> 1\. David arrives home to find Patrick trying on David's wedding skirt--G  
> 2\. painting a room in their new house and David wears Patrick’s clothes (because he can’t let paint get on any of his clothes of course)--G  
> 3\. David and Patrick’s first anniversary--G  
> 4\. David and Patrick wake up their first morning at their house--G  
> 5\. Patrick has a cold. David makes him a favorite sickbed snack--G  
> 6\. Patrick tells David about baseball rules while David blows him--rated E  
> 7\. Patrick starts sleeping in one of David’s shirts--G  
> 8\. Patrick and David are both very taken by a man performing karaoke--rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David arrives home to find Patrick trying on David's wedding skirt--G

David leans against the door and watches Patrick hold the garment up to his waist as he stands in front of the mirror in the corner. He’s meant to be unpacking, but David assumes he got distracted by David's wedding outfit. 

“Hi, honey,” David says, moving into their bedroom. 

Patrick whips his head around, a guilty expression on his face. “I—was just  _ looking—”  _ He looks down at the skirt. 

David smiles and walks up behind him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. “It looks great. You wanna try it on? Might fit.” Patrick meets his eyes in the mirror.

“Yeah?” 

David smirks and leans over to kiss Patrick’s cheek before spinning to sit on the bed. He leans back on his hands and crosses one leg over the other. “Might.” He shrugs. 

Patrick grins back at him and David holds out his hand and takes the skirt, while Patrick starts in on the button of his jeans. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting a room in their new house and David wears Patrick’s clothes (because he can’t let paint get on any of his clothes of course)

“What are you wearing?” Patrick asks as David comes down the stairs ‘ready’ to paint. 

“I don’t know, some kind of relic from your high school days that you still inexplicably own.” David plucks at the near threadbare material covering his torso. “You didn’t think I was going to paint the living room wearing one of my own shirts, did you?” David smirks and meets Patrick in the middle of the room. 

Patrick reels him in quickly, pushing his fingers beneath the hem of the t-shirt. “It is a high school relic,” he murmurs, slipping his hands up the back of the shirt. 

“Then these pants were too short so I had to change my sock because you could see my ankles, it was a whole big thing…” he trails off as Patrick begins pressing tender kisses to the side of his neck.

“I like your ankles,” Patrick says into his skin, dragging his lips down to David’s shoulder, trying to push his collar out of the way. 

“Mmm, yes that’s true.” David lets Patrick back him up a few steps against a wall (thankfully not primed yet), and they lose a few minutes to long, slow kisses in their new house. 

The room gets painted eventually. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick’s first anniversary

“Happy anniversary,” Patrick murmurs, lips pressed to David’s forehead. David blinks his eyes open, noting that Patrick’s holding David’s favorite coffee mug. 

“I can’t believe it,” David says, but that isn’t what he meant to say at all. Sure, he *can’t* believe it, but he didn’t mean to say that. 

Patrick smiles and waits for David to sit up against the headboard before handing him the mug. “I can,” he says, giving David a quick kiss. “Breakfast in twenty. There might be mimosas.”

David smiles into his mug, the one Patrick got him when he was at a business conference, the one with a terrible pun on it in bad font that made Patrick laugh so hard. David wants to see that smile on Patrick every day for the rest of their lives, so he uses this terrible mug and lets Patrick’s smile wake him up every morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick wake up their first morning at their house.

When David wakes up, it’s clearly too early, but Patrick must be awake already anyway because the spot next to David is empty. 

David groans as he rolls off the mattress that’s currently on the floor, ignoring his cracking joints as he climbs to his feet. 

“Patrick?” He calls once he’s done in the bathroom, padding down the hallway—the _hallway_ —to the top of the stairs. “Patrick?” He repeats, descending the stairs slowly. 

“In the kitchen,” he hears, and he can’t stop the smile that blooms on his face. He smells coffee, and he’s noticing the smell of bacon now that he’s more awake. 

“Where’d you get bacon?” He asks, stopping in the archway to the kitchen. They didn’t bring any food with them. They’re going grocery shopping this morning. 

“Did you think I wasn’t going to cook you breakfast on our first morning in our new house?” Patrick teases, but doesn’t answer the question. David shuffles over to him, drawn in by Patrick’s playful smile, and leans heavily on Patrick’s back. He kisses Patrick’s neck, inhales the smell of their bed where it clings to the collar of his shirt. 

“Hadn’t really thought about it,” David murmurs. “Got stuck on the _our house_ of it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a cold. David makes him a favorite sickbed snack.

David peeks into their bedroom to see Patrick laying down but clearly awake on his phone. “You’re supposed to be asleep, mister.” He brushes aside a few disgusting tissues and sits next to Patrick’s hip, setting down the plate in his hands on the nightstand. 

“Checkin’ the game,” Patrick says, and David only barely understands him. His voice is hoarse and his chest is congested and his nose is all… clogged. David wrinkles his nose and plucks the phone from Patrick’s hand. 

“The ‘Jays lost it in the bottom of the ninth due to a walk-off? Sorry, honey.”

Patrick pouts. “I know I’m sick but you learning baseball words is really doing it for me.”

“Not a chance. Sit up and eat your crackers.” David helps him up, fluffs his pillows and hands him the plate.

“Aw, you made me PB and saltines.” Patrick’s eyes get big and watery and David huffs out a laugh. 

“They’re just crackers, let’s not get carried away.”

“Too late,” Patrick mumbles, taking a dainty bite. David leans in to press his lips to Patrick’s forehead. 

“Finish your water,” he says softly. “I’ll be back with tea.”

Patrick stares up at him with the softest look of all time, and David heads back downstairs before _he_ gets all fond in front of his husband. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tells David about baseball rules while David blows him--rated E

David pulls off Patrick’s dick with a sloppy noise. “I thought you were supposed to be telling me the rules of baseball.”

“I am,” Patrick pants from his spot on the couch as David kneels between his knees. 

“Mm.” David drags his lips up the side of Patrick’s dick and swirls his tongue around the head. “I know I’m not an expert but I’m pretty sure tight end is not a baseball position. Unless you were talking about my tight end. Which—also not a baseball position.”

“David,” Patrick groans, clenching his fingers around strands of David’s hair. “Please, just—”

David smirks and takes him in again, working up to a good rhythm that he knows will bring Patrick close to the edge. 

“Yeah—” Patrick moans and David pulls off again. 

“You know this was your idea—”

“ _David_ ,” Patrick pleads, cupping his other hand around David’s chin. 

“Bossy,” David mumbles, getting his fist around the base of Patrick’s cock and fitting his mouth around the head. 

“Yeah—just—fuck.” Patrick’s hips jerk up once, twice, and then he’s coming into David’s mouth, fingers tugging hard on David’s hair. “David,” he sighs, and David gentles his mouth, licking softly at Patrick’s cock before Patrick groaned in protest.

“So it turns out you _can’t_ explain the rules of baseball while getting a blowjob. Since I won the bet, I wanted to let you know in advance that I’ll be collecting my payment this evening so you’ll want to shower before bed,” David says, bracing himself on Patrick’s knees and leaning up to give him a deep, dirty kiss. 

He stands slowly, stretching, and Patrick reaches out to clumsily rub at David’s knees, which is sweet but ineffective. “I still don’t understand how eating me out all night is a present for _you_ ,” Patrick mumbles. 

“Oh, Patrick.” David leans down and kisses his forehead. “You’ll see.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick starts sleeping in one of David’s shirts--G

“Where’d you find that?” David asks with a smile from his spot against the headboard. He tucks a bookmark into his page and shuts his book.

Patrick crosses his arms and squirms where he stands next to the bed. The t-shirt falls oddly loose on him, sleeves nearly meeting his elbows, hem falling almost all the way below the end of Patrick’s boxer-briefs. He looks like he’s not wearing bottoms at all, and David ogles his thighs for a brief moment before meeting his gaze again. Patrick looks away and focuses on their bedspread.

David knows that specific averted gaze, and swings the covers off his legs and crawls across the bed to kneel in front of Patrick. He sets his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and nudges him a little. “Honey? What’s up?”

Patrick sighs and David feels his shoulders heave. “I like it. It’s—soft. And it’s so hot in here at night I can’t wear anything heavier and I don’t like my shirt riding up when I sleep. And I found this in the bottom of a drawer and it’s long enough and also, David, it smells like you and it makes me smile and I think the giant vampire mouth is weird but it’s very you and I love you.” Patrick takes a deep breath to catch up after his monologue.

David rubs his shoulders and leans in to kiss his forehead. “That’s a lot of information.”

“I practiced.” Patrick is pouting a bit, but David has no idea why.

“Patrick, do you think I’m going to object to you wearing my shirt to sleep?”

He looks away again and shrugs. “I know you’re particular about your clothes,” he mumbles.

David smiles and tries not to laugh. “Patrick, this shirt was clearly shoved in a ball in the depths of my collection. I think you look very cute and I’m not going to comment on the easy access but, well. There it is. Come to bed.” He plucks at the front of the shirt and goes back to his side of the bed, turning off his lamp. He’s already back under the covers before Patrick even pulls back the sheets on his side, but David notices the pinkness of his cheeks. He snuggles down into the bed and pulls Patrick into his arms and kisses his cheek for good measure.

“You think I look cute?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David are both very taken by a man performing karaoke--rated M

“Oh wow—” David says as the next performer steps on stage. It’s karaoke night and he is pumped.

“Yeah—” Patrick agrees. He sounds out of breath.

“He’s—”

“Yeah—”

David takes a long sip from his cocktail. “Do you think I should give him my number?”

“Yeah—wait what? David!”

“What! I was just saying.” David gestures wildly in the direction of the man on stage who is singing a pretty tolerable, if predictable rendition of “This Love” by Maroon 5. 

“Saying to your husband that you should give a stranger your phone number.”

“I was asking!”

“If anything I think you should give him my phone number.”

“Patrick!” David downs more of his drink and leers at his fiance as Patrick takes a long drag from his beer. 

Patrick smirks. “I’m just saying.”  
  
David licks his lips as the performer wails through the bridge of the song. “Do you think—” He clears his throat. “Do you think he could like—”

“What?” Patrick asks, scooting closer to David in the booth. “Do I think he could… what?”

David sets his drink down when Patrick drags his hand up David’s thigh. “You know what I mean,” David says, eyes darting down to Patrick’s lips. 

“Tell me.”

They’ve played this game before, and David squirms in his seat as the thrill of having this conversation in a crowded bar settles low in his belly. “Do you think he could—hold me down, or—or hold you down, oh my god Patrick,” David breathes as Patrick slides his hand over the zipper of David’s pants. He stops moving and stares, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” David says, and Patrick continues, dragging his fingertips along the seam of the zipper. 

“Do you want to see if he can hold me down?” Patrick whispers, putting the barest hint of pressure on David’s dick. They’ve picked up people before, on a few occasions. 

David takes in a shuddery breath before leaning in planting a kiss right on Patrick’s plush mouth. “I want you to take me home,” David murmurs into his mouth, sliding his own hand across the seat to feel Patrick hard in his own jeans. Patrick grins. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
